


be here when morning comes

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sappy, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Prompto tries to go on an early morning jog, Nyx is not a Morning Person.





	be here when morning comes

Contrary to what most everyone assumes, Nyx is **_not_ ** a Morning Person™. He doesn’t like the early morning jogs that his sunflower takes, mainly because he feels that side of the bed is too _empty_ , too _cold,_ too… _something_. It leaves Nyx to thoughts he’d rather forget and feelings better not felt.

 

It’s a cold morning when he wakes to movement from Prompto’s side, hard to ignore when the warm body that was next to him leaves him chilled. Nyx reaches his arm out, snagging his sunflower’s slim waist and pulling Prompto back into bed.

 

“ _Hey_! Babe, I gotta go on my jog,” he’s laughing lightly, chest shaking just enough against Nyx for the older man to wiggle with the movement. The older man smiles and burrows his face into the crook of Prompto’s neck, kissing the space between shoulder and chin and making the blonde squeal lightly. “ _CO_ me on, Nyx,” he’s whining slightly now and Nyx can imagine himself winning this round as he throws a leg over Prompto’s and effectively is pinning down the smaller male to the mattress.

 

“Nope,” Nyx growled low, nipping and kissing his way up to the shell of Prompto’s ear. “Yer mine now, sunflower,” he laughs and Prompto tries to squirm his way out of the Glaive’s hold but Nyx holds tighter, making sure his chest is plastered to Prompto’s back. 

 

“I always have been, Hero.” It’s a simple phrase, spoken softly as the blonde gunner turns his head, planting a chaste press of his lips to the side of Nyx’s head, but it makes the older man’s heart go racing. He feels it against his chest, like it was working on breaking it’s way out of the cage around it to be with his lover’s own heart. “Nyx? You’re heart is going crazy. You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m perfect, sunflower,” Nyx feels Prompto turning around in his arms and lets the blonde do so, unwrapping his arms enough that his lover can move but not letting go. Nyx has his eyes closed as he feels warm petal lips press against his chin and then the corner of his mouth. Their legs tangled together and Prompto’s arms are wound around Nyx’s neck, fingers playing with strands of hair and braids.

 

It’s warm in the embrace of his young love. Warm in their bed, blankets pooled around waists, bare chest to bare chest, and it’s everything Nyx never knew he wanted or needed. He can hear Prompto breathe, feels it against his lips and cheeks and he cracks his own eyes open just enough to watch the blonde. Nyx moves his hand to rest on a freckled hip, thumb rubbing lightly against the protruding bone and he feels his lips turn up into a smile as he watches Prompto shiver at the touch.

 

“ _Nyyxxx,_ ” the whine spills out of his lips like honey to the older man and Nyx just presses the pad of his thumb into the soft flesh below the bone. It makes Prompto gasp and blue blue eyes open wide. “ **Ow** , be gentle with me, Hero.”

 

“Mm, _always_. Wouldn’t want my sunflower to have a broken stem, now would I?” he nips at Prompto’s neck as the man laughs, short and loud. It’s a normal reaction to most of what Nyx says and the older man fell in love with the noise the first time it happened.

 

“You’re so cheesy, Nyx,” Prompto giggles and tugs at a braid behind Nyx’s right ear, making the man pull his head back to follow the motion. It gave the blonde the leverage to plant a kiss on chapped lips, hand loosening his hold on the braids and cupping the edge of a stubbled jaw. Nyx hums into the kiss, hand on freckled hip tightening just enough to pull Prompto closer. Nyx leans back, now facing the ceiling as he pulls the blonde on top of him and keeps his hand on a slim hip while the other trails from Prompto’s shoulder to the base of his head to tangle in the messy hair. “Mmm, too much more and I won’t get out of bed.”

 

“Wouldn’t be such a bad thing now, huh?” Nyx chuckles as Prompto lays his forehead against the others. It’s the eye contact that gets the Glaive, so _intimate_ and _unfiltered_. “Stay with me a little longer?”

 

“I’ll stay with you forever, Nyx Ulric,” Prompto swears with a small hum of pleasure as he sits up, hands on Nyx’s bare chest. The soft spoken words made Nyx’s heart stop in his chest for a moment, breathing became that much harder with the emotions weighing on his chest. He wished he could stay frozen in this moment.

 

“Forever,” he promises. It’s as close to an _‘I love you’_ as he’s gotten and Nyx can feel it on the tip of his tongue. He thinks Prompto knows this, probably knows more about Nyx than the man himself. He blinks his eyes a bit as Prompto smiles down at him, it’s a lot like a ray of sunshine and Nyx feels like he’ll burst if he keeps staring so he looks away. He focuses on the soft light now streaming through the cheap blinds on their windows. The way that it reflects off golden hair and jeweled eyes, making freckles pop off pale skin and fragile bone. “You are _so beautiful_ , sunflower,” he leans up close to the blonde. “Prompto, I-”

 

“Yeah, same,” Prompto smiles and Nyx wants to kiss him. So he does. Sweet and tender, like they have all the time in the world to sit and kiss and feel. He presses all of his emotions into the touch and hopes the message gets across, everything he can’t say yet.

 

_‘I love you.’_

 

_‘I need you.'_

 

“Same,” Prompto speaks softly against his lips, quirking them up in a smile. “I feel the same.”

 

“Mind-reader,” Nyx smirks and feels the chuckle more than hears it from the blonde. “Tell me what else I’m thinking.”

 

“ _You_ wanna stay in bed all day,” Prompto smiles and places his hands on Nyx’s shoulders. “I’m going on my jog though,” and he jumps up as Nyx tries to grab a hold of him.

 

“Agh, _come on,_ sunflower. Don’t be like that,” Nyx falls across the bed as Prompto saunters away to grab his sneakers for his run. He watches as Prompto gets his little shorts and a tank-top, wristband on and he glanced back at Nyx, still lounging in the messy bed. Prompto walks over and leans down to place a quick kiss to the older man’s lips, patting his cheek as Nyx tries to follow the kiss.

 

“Better be here when I get back,” Prompto gives him a wink. “I got plans.”

 

“No place I’d rather be,” Nyx lays back against the pillows, arms behind his head and grin on his lips. He watches his lover make his way to the door, gives a wave and “Be safe, sunflower. Come back to me before the morning is over. I got _plans_ for you.”

 

Prompto blows a kiss as he walks out the door and Nyx feels his heart skip a beat, like it always does around the blonde.

 

“Love you, sunflower,” he whispers to an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely  butterfly_girl


End file.
